


Turn A Blind Eye

by Flame_storm12



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Supportive Girlfriend, self deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_storm12/pseuds/Flame_storm12
Summary: “Why do you always hide one eye?”It was an innocent, honest question. No harm was meant, especially by the sweet Mei’fwa sitting beside him.But he couldn’t help the feeling of dread filling his gut.





	Turn A Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t get roped into the Aphmau fandom, and here I am. 
> 
> I hate myself.

Zane and KC had been dating for quite a while, so it came as no surprise to him when his girlfriend asked, “Why do you always hide one eye?” 

They were sitting on the couch, watching the newest episode of My Little Horsies, per Zane’s request. He had his arm wrapped around her as she stared up at him through big, innocent eyes. 

It was an innocent, honest question. No harm was meant, especially by the sweet Mei’fwa sitting beside him.

But he couldn’t help the feeling of dread filling his gut.

“I mean, it would make sense if it showed a little while you were sleeping or running or something, but it never shows. Why?” 

Zane sighed. He knew this day would come, truly he did, he just didn’t expect it so soon. 

“When we were little, Garroth and I were having a snowball fight. He threw one and it hit me directly on my eye, hence this,” he said, gesturing towards his hair. 

“So?” 

She didn’t get it. How could she? Zane hadn’t even told her half of it. 

“I’m blind in that eye, Nana. No one wants to see a blind eye.” 

KC had a determined look on her face as she stated, “I do.” 

“It’s ugly.” 

“It’s not.” 

Zane sputtered, exasperated. “How would you know? You haven’t seen it!” 

He was leaned over, elbows on knees, face in hands, guarding his eye. 

“Well, I’ll know I’m right if you show me.” She rubbed his shoulder gently as she spoke. He looked up at her, sighed and slowly moved his hair away from his eye. 

* * *

Nana noticed the scarring first. The ice and snow had, ironically, burned the skin around his eye from the force of the impact. Then Zane opened the eye. 

It was gray. 

KC couldn’t help but stare, not because she was trying to be rude, but because she was astonished. 

She began to laugh. 

Zane’s eyes widened. He had imagined disgust, hatred, definitely not laughter. He was starting to decide her finding this humorous was worse than anything else when she asked, “You thought I’d love you any less just because you look like this?” 

He blinked a couple times, eyes continuing to widen. She reached out with both hands and cupped his cheeks. 

“I love you. So much. Nothing could ever change that.”

And the affection, and love in her eyes proved it. She smiled as she continued to look at his eye. 

A few seconds later, when she kissed him, Zane knew he’d never been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the Aphmau fandom, and have no idea if that’s what actually happened to Zane’s eye, but that’s what a lot of people said so I went with it. Also I doubt his right eye has ever been shown, but I imagined it would look like how I described it so yeah.


End file.
